User talk:Ghirahim le fabuleux
If you have any problem on the wiki, don't hesitate to leave a message on this page. Manual of Style Greetings, Ghirahim le fabuleux. I posted the same message for Astrogamer, but I don’t know if he recognized my message. The wiki is well-organized from what I see; but I would like to recommend a guide that could help users follow the wiki's standards. What do you think of having Nintendo Wiki:Manual of Style? It will be better for users to read the formatting and style in order for the wiki to be organized. It's-a me, Derek-o. (talk, blog, 05:31:39 May 21 2019 There is already a few guides in the various sub-sections of "Help and Rule" section of the "Community" tabs. There is a lot of guides that were never made and remains as broken links on the various sub-sections of "Help and Rule". The wiki pretty much already follow a style similar to the Manual of Style because that's how most wikis are written. The real problem would be to adapt it to fit the various missing guides. I would prefer to adapt those manually rather than just taking the whole Mannual of Style like it is since some guides already exist and it would be a hassle to rewrite the whole Help and Rule section. The wiki never really suffered from the lack of a complete guide in the time I was here but if you wants me to actually create the missing guides, I will do it. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 22:57, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Sure, I would like a guide layout for specific article types, such as characters and items. Are you also considering for a new portable infobox? It's-a me, Derek-o. (talk, blog, 08:07 May 22 2019 (UTC) I don't really have time to write entire articles today but I will reorganize the information page a bit to add new links toward the future guides on how to write the specific article types. You are free to start writting those if you want, I will help when I have a little bit more time. Probably tomorrow. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 21:44, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Update: I added links to the future guides on the guide page (there). You can go start one if you want. I will start writing them as soon as I have time to write no matter what. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 21:57, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Staff Introduction Block User;RainA RainA is making me mad, someone puuted proper images on the SSBU gallery, but RainA deleted them like they don't exist! And you did that again! WTF are you thinking?! Block User:Rain A right now! Block him! Block https://nintendo.fandom.com/wiki/User:RainA ! T dyjtyj ty (talk) 22:39, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Your descriptions are way too subjective and unecesary for the gallery. If you removed the use of these unecessary terms, I will simply let those images in the gallery. Well most of them, the one which is just Galeem's light beams don't contribute to anything. Also this isn't the main problem, you are an user that is blocked across the whole community to the point where you were actually blocked by a member of the Volunteer Spam Task Force and for good reasons. From what I have seen you keep making the same pages even when they are deleted and keep coming back on different accounts. You also vandalise the main pages of other with attacks against their person, which is stricly forbidden. Your current account will be blocked, take this as an oportunity to start a new one who actually follow the rules of the community instead of coming back just to spread hate. If I see you making the same edits again and again with other accounts without any meaningful modifications or behavior improvment, I will just put the pages you are editing on lock down until you cool off. Every single one of your new accounts that will be used for spam or vandalism will be blocked by default. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 00:18, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Category rename Should we rename the category "Category:Games funded by Kickstarter" to "Category:Crowdfunded games"? Not all crowdfunded games were funded through Kickstarter ie. Shaq-Fu and Indivisble which were funded through Indiegogo. --Heyalls (talk) 03:32, July 19, 2019 (UTC)